


You're Cute!

by mnotas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dramatic Miya Atsumu, Fanon, Fluff, Funny Sakusa Kiyoomi, Headcanon, High School, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnotas/pseuds/mnotas
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi forgot his phone at the Starbucks, and wherein Miya Atsumu found it.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	You're Cute!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

It's six o'clock in the evening; they are already in their designated room, too exhausted to even lift every part of their body, the match they had to consume a lot of their energy. Members of the Itachiyama probably lay comfortably on their bed and let their tiredness take them to deep slumber; meanwhile, in the cousin's shared room, Komori keeps eyeing his cousin, he needed to sleep, but this curiosity kills him. 

Komori wanted to snatch his cousin's phone, oddly focused since the Karasuno vs. Inarizaki volleyball match. Apparently, his cousin exhibits bizarre behavior during the match. If he is not mistaken, his cousin definitely, or maybe he is just hallucinating that he heard a snap and a white flash in a blink of an eye. 

Komori squint because did he just witness his cousin smile at his phone?  _ What the hell is wrong with you, Kiyoomi? _ His hands already itching to steal that damn device so he can investigate the cause of this weird demeanor his cousin is possessing right now. He has this guts feeling that something is going on, and it involves the match earlier at the Spring Interhigh. 

"Sakusa, aren't you tired?" trying to get his cousin's attention, yet Sakusa merely even glance at him, still eyeing on his little device. "What's on your phone?" a firm and hint of  _ I had enough of this shit _ , coming from Komori. The catch is after the match, and throughout the way back to the hotel, Sakusa is barely a hundred percent present, and mysteriously his cousin is not even complaining that they lose. 

In a second, Sakusa turned his phone off and placed it on the bedside table, "what?" he innocently asks, ignoring the fact that Komori gave him a tantrum - he's too concentrated on whatever business he has. Komori sighed, probably waving a white flag in defeat; he knows he won't get an answer right now and wishing that whatever on that phone must be essential to get his cousin's attention.

The following days, Komori almost wanted to bang his head on the wall; evidently, Sakusa slipped as he enters the classroom, holding his little device again, protecting it like his life depend on it. Sakusa gets up and gets rid of the dirt on his clothes before pulling out his mini sanitizer in his pocket. His cousin is acting like nothing happened, and Komori's patience is decreasing each day. 

Until the Universe decided to take a course of action, Tsukasa invited the team members to have an afternoon lunch at the Starbucks. Before Sakusa could decline, Tsukasa raises his brow at him, daring him, and who has the right mind to say _ no _ ? besides, it's their captain speaking. Komori giggles, witness this is enough to make him go through his day. 

At Starbucks, the Itachiyama Volleyball team occupied the corner table, Sakusa sats comfortably near the wall, while Komori settles beside him. He already sanitizes his part and already told his order. Again, he fished his phone out from his bag and continuously swiping until their orders have arrived. Komori has been contemplating if he sees it right; he shakes off the idea and focuses on the food in front of him. 

"Sakusa, you're not eating your food, are you alright?" Sakusa lifted his head up to be greeted by his members, all eyes on him, "you keep staring at your phone," stating the obvious, and Komori wanted to cry because he asked that same question every day. 

"Sorry," he places his phone down on the table and sanitizes his hands with sanitizer. He ordered a Double Mocha Macchiato Ice Coffee and paired it with Blueberry Cheesecake and a Chocolate Croissant. Tsukasa and the others didn't bother to question furthermore, which Komori's sufferings continue. 

❄❄❄❄❄❄

Miya Atsumu scowling at his twin brother while talking to him on the phone; apparently, they are in Tokyo due to personal circumstances, which is their parents want them to breathe from all the matches they had in the past. After the match from Karasuno, Atsumu sulks at the corner and continuously overthink, and Osamu is not helping either. Right now, Osamu asks him to buy a drink from the Starbucks, a walking distance from the hotel they are staying at. 

"Why can't you just come with me?" he keeps asking that nth time already, although he is almost there, just that Atsumu can't endure the fact that Osamu is sitting pretty at the couch while he had to do the work. This vacation supposes to be fun, yet a couple of days staying here feels like being a slave courtesy of Miya Osamu. 

Atsumu still throwing a complaint, not minding the looks he's receiving till he arrived at the place. He ends the call as he waits patiently on the line. Hands in his pocket, he is wearing his maroon Inarizaki jacket; the truth is no matter how he thinks about the match, he can't help but scold himself numerously. The match keeps repeating in his head, and because before he has gone to sleep, specific skills he posses wanted to change the action he made that day. 

Kita-san talked to him the other day because Kita-san somehow had these feelings that he might be one reason for Atsumu's cursing himself. After all, after the match, Kita-san told them that he desired to tell the world how proud he is of his teammates. His captain's word that day keeps repeating like a holy mantra, even though Kita-san already told him that he will always be proud of the twins. 

People always misinterpret Miya Atsumu for how obnoxious, narcissistic, and a big fat jerk, but the truth is Miya Atsumu is a perfectionist, considerate towards his hitters, and a bit dramatic. For instance, with that characteristic, losing in National was a big punch to Miya Atsumu, but that doesn't mean he did not have fun; volleyball is the sport he loves since he was a kid, the setter position is an accomplishment. 

After the order, he went to the corner table to sit, and before he could settle, a particular little device caught his attention. He instantly roams his eyes around, finding the rightful owner, but everyone minds their own business. Atsumu contemplating whether to touch it or not, so he waited for a couple of minutes, but no one dares to get it. He raises his brow, doubts that maybe the owner forgot his phone, and Atsumu shakes his head about how careless the owner is. 

He immediately texts his brother about it and only receives that he should probably call the owner, and if there is a lock, he could give it to the staff so that they could probably be the one to return. Atsumu doesn't have any option but to turn it on; it's a touchscreen device and calls someone on the caller list. 

But the Universe wants to make fun of him when's his picture welcomes him - a picture of his face laughing during the Interhigh. "What a tangerine?!" He mentally cursed and questioned who would want his face to be used as a wallpaper of some stranger?! He pinches his cheeks that maybe, this one of his nightmares, but it only made his cheeks to be reddened. "Who the-" 

"That's my phone," Atsumu lifted his head to be greeted by the Itachiyama Ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi. His lifelong rival since they were kids, "can I get it back?" he gulps, not knowing what to do; Atsumu wanted to give it back, but  _ what the hell? _ Why his picture is plastered on Sakusa's phone. He searches in his mind if he had that type of pictures on social media, yet that picture seems recent. Sakusa fidgets as he bit his lower lip. 

"So, um, you…do you…I mean…" _oh my goodness,_ Atsumu keeps cursing at how awkward they are.  _ Gosh! Why Sakusa, of all people? _ They hate each other, that's what he knows,  _ so, why? _ Too many questions flooded in his mind, he subconsciously clenching on the device. "Sakusa-kun, um, I don't judge… it's just, why?" he is bewildered as he places the device on the table and settles his hands on his pants. 

Sakusa settle himself across Atsumu, "I don't know…I guess… I just found it cute…" Atsumu gapes at the sudden blunt answer from the young ones. "Have you seen yourself on that day?" Sakusa continues, Atsumu grips at his pants. He is definitely not liking this. "Look, I know it's crazy-"

"It is crazy," he mutters, as he bit his inside's skin. 

"I know, I mean you really are adorable that day-"

"Stop!" Atsumu shouts, causing a commotion. He can't handle this, Sakusa compliments him, and Sakusa has his fucking picture on the phone. "Let me breathe, oh my goodness, you're joking, right, tell me," he is begging for his sanity. 

Sakusa takes his phone on the table and turns it on; he didn't mind that Atsumu touches it; he opens his gallery and places it in front of Atsumu. Pictures of a compilation of his face during the match and the training camp. "I'm sorry if you find it weird, I just can't help it; I mean, you do realize that you're cute, right?" 

Atsumu is so speechless, the Sakusa Kiyoomi, his rival since they were kids, is secretly taking a picture of him, and Sakusa found him cute. "Why me?" he gets the idea that he is cute; he wanted to slap himself. "I get it that you…uh…found me cute, but I thought we hate each other?" 

"Oh, no, I don't hate you, Miya," 

"Ah," so Sakusa doesn't hate him, it means all these times, it was one sided hatred. "They why do you always glare when you look at me or irritated when I tried to communicate to you?" he recalls those times they shared. Honestly, they haven't had a smooth conversation because this curly hair guy with two dotted beauty marks sitting on his forehead always raises his brow at him or his vibes screaming  _ go away _ .

"I'm quite shy," Atsumu slammed his face on the table; he really can't handle Sakusa's bluntness. "Sorry, I did want to talk to you and have a conversation; it's just that my mouth won't let me the moment you stand beside me or your proximity is close," he confessed, and Atsumu looks up. "I honestly don't mind your presence," he shyly said; Atsumu bites his bottom lip. 

"So, when did you start liking me?" Atsumu asks; he needed to know.

"Since Spring Interhigh," Atsumu frown, but those pictures, "the pictures during training camp is for...um... which I need to keep an eye on," Atsumu understands that. 

"But since Inarizaki and Itachiyama didn't face off, why do you still have my picture...and um...you even set as a wallpaper," Atsumu tries to contain his feelings that anytime is going to explode. 

"It's a remembrance, I guess," Atsumu curse again. He really can't do this anymore; Sakusa needs to stop this. He is going to be insane. "Are you okay?"

"No, Sakusa-kun, no, why?" he keeps asking and asking. "I mean the wallpaper, my face, phone," please save, Atsumu.

Sakusa actually trying to avoid that question, he did put Atsumu's face as his wallpaper, "just don't be weirded out, okay..." 

_ HOW CAN THIS BE NOT WEIRD?! _ Atsumu thought. 

¨I really found you cute, trust me. So, I assumed that when I put your face as my wallpaper, it could make my day better,¨ Sakusa genuinely answered, as he plays with his fingers. ¨Just don't make me change my wallpaper,¨ he sadly said. 

Atsumu sighed; he doesn't have a thing to say other than that he can see how sincere Sakusa is. He straightened his back, trying to calm his nerves, especially his system that is still screaming from this absurd scenario he is facing right now, or maybe, he could get used to this. Sakusa is a nice day; this conversation, it did change his perspective toward this guy. 

¨So, do you want to have a date with me?" Sakusa is taken back by the sudden question of Atsumu. "I mean, you like me, and I would like to give it a try," he shyly said. 

"Sure, I would love that," Sakusa replied, showing his sincerest smile, and Atsumu...he found it cute. 

"Oh, can we take a picture?" Atsumu confuse. "So, I can change my wallpaper," Sakusa winks. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually rush. I can't help but curse at myself for writing this. This is too much fluff! i can't do this anymore! Oh! Merry Christmas!


End file.
